The present invention relates to a metal fence post puller. More particularly, the invention relates to a metal fence post puller for pulling a metal fence post from the ground, which fence post has projections extending therefrom.
Fence post pullers similar to that disclosed herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 527,514; 975,600; 1,260,041; 1,844,809; 2,766,608 and 3,331,586.
Objects of the invention are to provide a metal fence post puller of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and minimal effort, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to remove a metal fence post, from the ground, without damage to the post, and with a minimum expenditure of energy by the user.
The metal fence post puller of the invention is especially adaptable for use in removing metal fence posts used on farms. The posts are usually destroyed or badly damaged when removed, and require a considerable expenditure of effort on the part of the person removing the fence post. It is important to the farmer to salvage the removed fence post intact, since the fence posts are used in great numbers and involve a considerable expense when lost.